¿Dime como?
by S.K.Sayukata
Summary: Seiya la ama, pero ella solo tiene un nombre en su mente  podra seiya hacerla reaccionar y hacerla comprender de lo especial que se siente cuando la tiene a su lado


Esto esta mas decir ¡

Que los persona de este fanfic no me pertenecen

_El amor sabe hablar con los labios cerrados_

**¿ Dime como?**

_Ahí Bombón __bombón, _Pensaba seiya, pero es que no había ningún momento en que no podía pensar en otra persona que no era serena.

Pero era muy obvio que en la cabeza de esta rubia solo había un pequeño nombre.

_Darién_ su muy futuro príncipe, el hombre perfecto según ella. Pero que se podía esperar el amor es así

Con sus Pro y contras.

Ya por la tarde serena terminaba de guardar sus cosas de trabajo cuando siente a alguien vigilarla.

-Adelante seiya-

Seiya que estaba bien parado en la puerta solo sonrío y se acerco a la rubia

-Creo que ya te as acostumbrado tanto a que venga, que ya sabes cuando estoy aquí –

-Creo que eres tu el que se a acostumbrado a venir – terminando de decir eso serena le da una bolsa a seiya y sale del salón.

-¿Y bien, no se te atonta algo de comer hoy?- pregunta seiya

-Creo que un pastel estaría bien- le responde la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

Los dos caminan juntos hacia la pastelería conversando de cómo le fue a serena, riendo de cosas que han pasado en todo ese tiempo, cuando derepente un auto se estaciona junto a ellos y los dos se detienen.

Lentamente la luna del carro va bajando y ¡GENIAL! Darién.

-Serena, seiya que gusto encontrarlo-

Era mas que seguro que para seiya no era un gusto así que el dio unos paso atrás y miraba como la rubia se acercaba muy cariñosa a saludarlo.

-¿Y a donde Iban?- pregunta Darién

- pues seiya me esta llevando a comer pastel-

-O que bien y no les puedo llevar-

-eso seria genial Darién, ¿Qué dices seiya?-

Seiya solo la mira y sonrío.

-creo que no, ahora que me acuerdo tenía que ayudar a yaten a limpiar así que nos vemos después-

-pero, yo quería que fuéramos los tres- dice serena acercándose a el mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Seiya solo baja la cabeza y da media vuelta.

Nos vemos Será para la próxima-

Y Así se fue alejando dejando a la rubia en el único hombre para ella, pero esta mas claro que si le dan a elegir entre el y Darién el campeón seria Darién.

Ridículo-

Pues claro, seiya se moriría por algunas ves escaparse con serena los 2 y por una vez en la vida no existiera Darién, pero eso solo era imaginación y solo le quedaba vivir la dura y triste realidad.

Una vez en casa entra, tira las llaves muy cansado se tira en el Sofá.

-Hola seiya que temprano te veo por aquí- dice yaten.

No tenia nada que hacer allá-

Los hermanos taiki y yaten se miraron y solo atinaron a decir

-Darién-

-déjenme tranquilo voy a descansar-

Seiya se retira y se recuesta en su cama pensando en lo único que se le viene a la mente, quizás ya era hora que seiya demostrara a Serena que no es un amigo mas, que el la quiere, no solo eso, la ama y que solo por ella puede perder lo mas valioso de su tiempo, pero ¿como?, ¿que le diría?, esta mas que claro que serena no se lanzaría en sus brazos y todo fuera color de rosa, eso en sus sueños pero la ¿realidad?.

Seiya cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el sueño.

Al día siguiente seiya salio a despejar su mente, así que decidió salir a caminar. ¿Como olvidarse de una persona que ama demasiado? , si como no, quizá caminando encontraría la respuesta.

-¿y si tal vez?- se pregunta.

En su mente solo había una respuesta, ¿una respuesta?

¿ QUEEEEEE?- gritaron los hermanos

si chicos pero, de pronto solo se me ocurrió-

¿no será por esa niña verdad?- pregunta yaten

Eeeee-

Seiya estas siendo cobarde- dice taiki mirándolo fijamente, seiya suspira y los mira.

creen darme otra opción, que voy hacer "hola serena te amo siempre lo eh echo y nunca dejare de hacerlo, deja a Darién y escapémonos" ooo... si seguro serena estaría feliz de escucharlo no?-

Seiya sale hacia la calle y Sige con su larga caminata, hasta que escucha una voz que ya se e hacia conocida.

-¡seiya ! –

Seiya no quiere detenerse pero OH si se detuvo, y solo volteo vio como se acercaba la bella mujer de grandes ojos azules y cabello dorado que casi combinaba con ese sol tan llamativo que había en esos momentos.

Hola bomboncito ¿que haces por aquí?- pregunta el mientras serena se acerca sonriéndole.

ayer te fuiste sin decirme nada, ahora caminemos que quiero conversar por que estoy aburrida-

Seiya se ríe y la mira sonriendo.

-OK OK quizá hoy sea la última vez que hable contigo-

-Eh?-

-nada, caminemos y veremos si por ahí se nos aparece un helado-

Serena salta de emoción mientras agarra el brazo de seiya, que mas no quisiera el, quizá esta sea la ultima vez que vea su sonrisa y de sentirla junto a el.

seiya tu nunca te as enamorado- dice serena mirando las nubes

ufff..., estoy muy enamorado- dice el imitando la mirada de ella

-¿ enserio?- dice ella mirándolo

-si, de la chica mas hermosa que eh visto- dice el mirándola fijamente.

y a ella tu también le gustas, sabe que existes-

-pues claro, es una muy buena amiga, pero su corazón tiene grabado un nombre y no es el Mio- dice el esquivando la mirada de serena.

-pero por que, esa chica esta siendo muy injusta- dice ella haciendo un puchero.

-¿eso crees tú?, ponte en su lugar-

-pues si yo fuera ella me quedaría contigo-

Seiya se quedo mudo por unos segundo, pero reacciona hay tienes un pensamiento de ella, que por mas juego o comentario halagador que sea lo dijo.

-Bombom, ¿Cómo me vez a mi?-

-¿por que me lo preguntas?-

Seiya ahora la mira fijamente .

-no lo se, solo pregunto-

-pues tu eres un buen amigo, me has ayudado mucho, prácticamente te has convertido en la mitad de lo que soy-

Seiya se levanta y la mira.

ten en cuenta que siempre serás mi dulce bombón y que te quiero mucho-

Serena lo mira uy feliz, se levanta de su asiento y lo braza uy fuerte.

-yo también te quiero mucho seiya-

Pasada la tarde seiya mira como el sol se va alejando lentamente, la hora se estaba acercando y para seiya los minutos eran tan angustiantes.

En el departamento de los Kou

Alo – contesta yaten

-se encuentra seiya- pregunta serena

-ahí niña que no sabes, seiya se va a nuestro planeta en media hora y tú eres la razón de esa decisión-

-¿¡que!-

creo que seiya te a dado mas de mil señales de todo lo que siente por ti, pero que te Vaz a dar cuenta si en tu corazón solo existe Darién, bueno tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos-

Una vez colgado el teléfono serena se queda helada, prácticamente eso fue como un "toc toc reacciona"

Ya estaba todo dicho, si no era ahora no era nunca. Serena salio apresurada hacia el lugar donde estaba seiya

Pero claro, por que no darse cuenta antes, tantas señales, por algo no la esperaba, por algo no le regalaba cosas, por algo no siempre la protegía, ¿ amor de hermanos?, por favor en donde se ve eso.

Seiya mira el reloj y suspira

-serena, tantos momentos que pasamos y tantos que me hiciste feliz a tu lado, no quiero compartir tu cariño con nadie, pero lamentablemente esta escrito en tu historia, y solo me conformo en que me des tu amistad y tu tiempo, te amo bombom nunca te olvidare-

Serena corría tan velozmente y una vez parada en su meta mira al cielo y ve que la resplandeciente estrella fugaz se iba, ella quedo con la vista al cielo y pronto las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

- Gracias por todo seiya-


End file.
